


Ловушка

by Adane_beinleumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, был когда-то такой жанр виньетка, вот это оно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi
Summary: Какаши готовит полигон для тренировки на выживание.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 2





	Ловушка

**Author's Note:**

> Осколок романа о Конохе и ее старшем командном составе.

Затягивая узлы веревочной ловушки, в которую не вставлено ни единой, даже самой завалящей взрыв-печати, Какаши думает, почему он сумел задержаться на дороге во тьму так надолго. Не то чтобы все Анбу непременно сходили с ума - убивали их обычно гораздо раньше - но в какой-то момент становилось настолько легче не быть человеком, что устоять перед искушением могли немногие. Не то чтобы он мог похвастаться подобным сам, но все же он был достаточно слаб, чтобы оставаться существом более-менее человеческим. Местами. Особенно в процессе протирания могильных плит.

Сойка-тайчо был идеальным Анбу. Точным, эффективным, холодным и быстрым. Гораздо более опытным. Почти совсем тридцатилетним. Какаши не пошел бы с ним и полоть огороды, если бы Анбу давали такие миссии. Даже если бы он не мог отказаться. Он помнит свою отмороженную радость, когда оказывается, что команда Сойки укомплектована. Какаши относится к ним с тем почтением, которое обычно оказывает обелиску с именами. Жизни в них примерно столько же, в венах - одна преданность Листу и, может, немного усталости.

Свою команду Какаши пытается удержать. Как доходит до него после второй проваленной партии гипотетических учеников - удержать собой. Бессмысленно говорить что-то людям, в послужном списке которых трупов больше, чем кандидатов в генины в Академии. Но вот печальная рожа самого Хатаке, его странная привычка вытаскивать товарищей вместо секретных свитков и иногда говорить с ними не о миссии, видимо, служила предупреждающей вешкой: не суйтесь в это болото, вот что оттуда вылезает по ночам.

Но команда, напоминавшая команду, а не механизм, не была ответом, она была результатом. Не была причиной того, что, хоть Какаши и видел бездну в себе, он все еще беседовал с ней с берега, а не шагнул в нее топким осенним вечером.

Может быть, потому, что он начал с любви.

Он пошел в Анбу ради Минато. 

Он остался в Анбу ради Тензо.

Он продолжил ходить на командные миссии ради Итачи.

Первого не сумел защитить, третьего не успел удержать, зацепив алый командный пароль за мизинец, и ушел, чтобы уберечь второго. Остатки человечности сделали его слабым и опасным для тех, кому не повезло оказаться рядом. Горько думать об этом.

Дорога во тьму лежит перед ним, легкая, под уклон, беспечальная, бестревожная, звонкая, забирающая усталость. Надежная. Только чтобы удержаться на месте, нужно сил как на схватку. 

От Минато остался Наруто, от Итачи остался Саске, у Какаши не осталось никого. Бездна была им самим и похожим на Киное голосом звала его “семпай”. Она скучала, и ей было не с кем поговорить. Где-то там, на дне, остался лежать прежний Какаши. И бездну, и прежнего себя стоило познакомить с Тензо. Его имя напоминало о том, что дорога во тьму не была улицей с односторонним движением, хоть и постоянно прикидывалась ею.

Может быть, однажды и он вернется.


End file.
